Only comfort
by Mayita Cassie
Summary: Para Sasuke Uchiha estaba clarísimo que existían dos lujos que no podía permitirse: el primero, malgastar el tiempo; el segundo; perder a Naruto.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Kishimoto. Sin fines de lucro.

 **Título:** Only comfort

 **Género:** Drama / Angst / Romance / AU

 **Autora:** Ailuzz

 **Clasificación:** 13+

 **Advertencias:** No doy advertencias. Infártense si gustan.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Este _oneshot_ no se sitúa en ningún marco temporal del manga, anime, películas, videojuegos o lo que fuere. Tomo prestados a los personajes claves y exprimiré y experimentaré sus personalidades tanto como me dé la cabeza. Espero lo disfruten.

 **Only comfort**

Se volvió a morder por enésima vez el interior de su mejilla izquierda. Bangkok, Taipéi, Nueva Deli. Uno a uno se iba develando la lista de los vuelos que pronto llegarían a tierra, pero nada de Hong Kong.

«¿Cuándo demonios llegará? ¡En serio!»

Quizá el problema no era que el vuelo de Hong Kong a Tokio se había retrasado, porque, en efecto, ese no era el caso.

Quizá el verdadero infortunio de Naruto fue el haberse enterado, sin querer, de que él regresaría ese día. Shikamaru no tuvo chance de reclamarle a Naruto por escuchar llamadas ajenas cuando el rubio pegó el primer grito de impresión: «¡QUÉ!, ¿Sasuke vuelve? ¡Ese bastardo!» y el segundo: «¡Debo apresurarme, debo apresurarme! ¡Ya verá!».

Pero en el fondo, agradeció la extrema puntualidad para recibir a su viejo "amigo" _._ Después de cuatro años sin saber nada de Sasuke, del sermón-regaño-reclamo que tanto se esforzó por memorizar los dos primeros años de su ausencia -convencido de que al día siguiente y a la semana siguiente y al mes siguiente volvería-, apenas y recordaba el espectacular inicio y el fulminante cierre:

«¡Oye, Sasuke! ¿Sabes algo? Si buscara la palabra "cobarde" en el diccionario, estoy segurísimo de que junto al significado estaría una foto de tu horrenda cara de arrogante». Y luego lo lapidaría con: «Aunque nunca lo admitiste ni lo quieras admitir ahora, anhelabas ser como yo, ¡en serio! Por eso huiste, porque no soportabas ver cómo te supero».

Ahora que lo pensaba más objetivamente, no era un gran discurso después de todo. Y distaba de ser acertado, o sincero, o necesario.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto se opacaron. Lo extrañaba. No importó cuánto quiso, cuánto luchó y se esforzó, él jamás lo borró de su presente.

En esos instantes, rodeado por decenas de extraños, aturdido por la fastidiosa voz de los parlantes y los alaridos excitados de quienes se reencontraban, para él fue evidente que ni con la ausencia del bastardo número uno de Konoha, podría hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Y que deseaba verlo.

«Es porque nunca me permitiste hacer nada. Tomaste tu maldito pasaporte y te fuiste sin decir nada. Y yo… y yo me quedé aquí, solo».

Como una reminiscencia que se negó a aceptar en su momento, pero que lo acompañó en todo momento y ahora se sentía más vívida que nunca, Naruto entendió que no era capaz de cerrar el círculo sin Sasuke tomando su mano.

Todavía se preguntaba si hubiera cambiado en algo que a la mañana siguiente de su última apasionada noche juntos, él no se hubiese pegado a las sábanas. Aprovechándose de eso, Uchiha le dio una fugaz mordida a su cuello bronceado y se marchó.

«Ni una nota dejaste».

Cuando el rubio corrió a la casa de los Haruno, le sorprendió que Sakura no se sorprendiera.

«Yo sabía que esto pasaría, Naruto» le susurró con la mirada desviada, incapaz de clavarle la verdad con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. «Para mí no se sentía tan desgarrador saber que ustedes estaban, tú sabes… pero Sasuke es un hombre volátil y hermético. Él no sabría llevar la relación, no porque no te quisiera»una agria risita se escapó de sus labios, revelándole lo doloroso que le resultaba hablar de eso con él «sino por no saber cómo quererte» _._

Luego de cuatro años, Naruto aún no terminaba de entender las palabras de la chica, porque para él nunca existieron mayores problemas.

—Si te sentías roto por dentro, yo no pretendía arreglarte, Sasuke. Solo deseaba hacerte feliz.

 **~./~./~**

Y al final, el vuelo sí se retrasó.

Hacía más de media hora que la graciosa cara de un Naruto dormido, con la boca abierta con su respectivo hilo de baba, era el entretenimiento para los turistas que no paraban de tomarle fotos comentando lo extraño de sus bigotes.

—Muy bien, Lee. Quédate así.

—¿Ya la tomaste?

— _Shhh_ , no hables. Podrías despertarlo.

—No se despertará, este tipo está muerto

Y sí que Naruto estaba en el quinto sueño. A la pareja de surcoreanos les dio chance no de tomar una foto, sino de cinco con distintas poses y caras. Estaban muy felices de que su viaje de luna de miel hubiese empezado tan único.

Sumidos en su diversión, los extranjeros no notaron cuando un hombre se les acercó lo suficiente como para que solo ellos escucharan.

—¿Se divierten? —espetó la misteriosa voz gruesa. Los turistas brincaron y chillaron al tiempo que se giraban. — ¿Y bien?

— _¡Gomenasai!_ — gritó la novia fotógrafa—. ¡Él me obligó! —explicó en coreano.

— _¡Babo!*_

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, «Son tan patéticos como tú»pensó _._ En un pestañeo, la pareja ya había agarrado sus maletas y corrieron sin mirar atrás. Una sincera sonrisa se posó en los labios de Sasuke.

Naruto había crecido tanto como él. Sus tupidos _risos dorados_ ya no eran tan frondosos, exponiendo un corte más bajo, daba una imagen madura y aseada. Aún sentado, sabía que el rubio había ganado unos buenos centímetros, para desgracia de su orgullo, más que él. Sus brazos tonificados estaban cruzados sobre su pecho arrugando la camisa blanca. Aventuró sus gulosos ojos por la porción de piel que desvelaban los tres primeros botones desabotonados.

Sí, Naruto había crecido, y él se había perdido la oportunidad de disfrutarlo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, optó por sentarse a su lado. Disfrutaría de toda la paz posible antes de que lo aturdiera el torbellino de preguntas. Naruto lo acribillaría, no tenía dudas de ello, pero pocas respuestas podría ofrecerle. Después de cuatro años, resolvió volver motivado por la misma razón de su partida: Naruto.

No presumía cuánto le alegraría o enfadaría saber eso al rubio. Lo complicado de explicarle lo que sea al Uzumaki, era que a él le gustaban los detalles, lo que suponía muchas palabras. Sasuke no era precisamente un hombre hablador.

«Estará bien si solo nos acompañamos en silencio».

Sasuke inspiró largo y tendido ignorando los olores. Solo hinchando sus pulmones para volver a vaciarlos. Sí, estaba de regreso, junto a la persona que amaba y sin saber exactamente cómo actuar. Justo como hace cuatro años.

El primer año de su huida deseó que Naruto no lo buscara. A la primera persona que acudió el testarudo chico fue a su antiguo profesor de karate, Hatake Kakashi. Pero ya Uchiha había hecho su exigencia disfrazada de súplica. Así que el _sensei_ ni intercedió por Naruto ni interfirió con el plan de escape del mayor.

Al segundo año, trabajó duro por resarcir sus problemas y esclarecer qué rayos andaba mal consigo mismo. Tenía la firme convicción de que ya eran demasiados años penando por un pasado sufrido del cual no fue responsable. Tal vez responsable del dolor de Naruto, pero esa era harina de otro costal.

La caída de su apellido no tenía que ver con él, su renacimiento, sí.

Luego, a mediados de junio del tercer año, aborreció. A sí mismo, a Naruto, a Itachi, a su padre, a Konoha y, cerrando la costumbre, a él mismo.

El 23 de julio, admitió que no había chiste en celebrar acompañado por la soledad. Que, y seguramente nunca lo diría en voz alta, añoraba ser atosigado por _el-super-plan-de-salida-perfecta-¡en-serio!_ que su novio le organizara antaño. Un día entero juntos para hacer un montón de cosas que Naruto creía que harían feliz a Sasuke, pero que solo el pelinegro le seguía el juego porque entre más pronto empezarán, más rápido terminarían.

Ese octubre, no hubo espacio para odiar o para extrañar, solo para sentirse estúpido. Y bobo, e inmaduro. Terco e indecente.

Pero ya siendo así como siempre fue, y apenas dándose cuenta, Naruto lo amaba.

Solo le bastó verlo dormitar en aquel sitio demasiado público para su gusto y constatar que Naruto siempre estaba al final de su sendero. Sin importar cuál escogiera, su querido amante no perdía oportunidad para dedicarle un _okaeri_ *.

—Te compré otro monedero de rana, pero ignoro si quieras usarlo –confesó a conciencia de que nadie lo escuchaba—. Hong Kong es enorme, y a pesar de que busqué por todos lados, no encontré un local que hiciera el ramen como en Ichiraku.

 **~./~./~**

—¿Por qué regresaste?

—Por ti.

Sasuke no necesitó de una visión frontal para constatar el reciente sonrojo de Naruto. Él mantuvo su sonrisita pícara y a juego, las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —volvió a preguntar esta vez más quedito, más inseguro, más ansioso.

—Por ti.

Naruto volteó a verlo con genuino asombro. Las palabras, las sabias palabras de Sakura volaban salvajemente en su cabeza. Las mejillas le ardían. Qué penoso debía de verse _._

Mar y sombra chocaron.

—Te extrañé.

Dejó caer la verdad el mayor, como quien la comprende y distingue bajo su nariz, pero también entiende que no todos logran verla tan clara como él.

El menor desvió la mirada. Cualquier punto en el espacio era más llevadero que enfrentarse a esos ojos melancólicos. Después de añorarlo como jamás lo había hecho, de pronto estar sentados uno al lado del otro, se le hacía insoportable. Enfocó su boca, fina y familiar.

No tenía ni una puñetera idea de con qué o a quién se enfrentaría cuando las facciones del Sasuke que recordaba se avistara entre la muchedumbre del aeropuerto. Movido por el instintivo deseo de verlo, no pensó en el "después".

«Entonces no te hubieras ido, idiota».

El pelinegro se regocijó ante el evidente colapso mental y emocional que su ex estaba sufriendo.

—¿Qué sucede, miedosito?

La sangre del místico zorro del fuego que corría por sus venas comenzó a bullir. Digno descendiente ancestral.

Naruto no le devolvió la mirada. Empuñó con fuerza sus manos, se levantó de tirón y como quien discute con el viento, bramó:

—Eres un idiota, ¡en serio!

 **~./~./~**

Para Sasuke Uchiha estaba clarísimo que existían dos lujos que no podía darse: el primero, malgastar el tiempo; el segundo, perder a Naruto.

Perderlo supondría sucumbir ante la oscuridad otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez, porque él representaba lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y como proclamación de derechos humanos: lo que hacía que valiera la pena luchar por resarcir las grietas de su mancillada alma. Principalmente, porque las cinceladas que él le regalaba fueron las que lo mantuvieron sedado entonces, reteniendo las pisadas en falso que latentes esperaban por un momento de flaqueo y debilidad.

Naruto lo amaba, su salida furibunda se lo reafirmó. Tenía tantas cosas que reclamarle, específicamente expresadas con gritos que alcanzarían la estratósfera, que en ese instante supo que su inesperada sinceridad lo desarmó.

Sasuke no tenía todos los movimientos coordinados. Naruto era su único objetivo, de eso no cabía duda. Ya en la noche clamaría en silencio la atención del hombre que amaba. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, seguiría viviendo en la casa que compartieran hace cuatro largos años, inmaculada de cualquier cambio de cerradura y visitantes indeseados.

Gracias al letargo al que se confinó, pulió su desgastada percepción de la realidad. De una manera preocupante, gran parte de la felicidad de Naruto dependía de si sus sombras se unían, de si el buenos días era respondido con un beso, de las rutinarias salidas a entrenar juntos. Cual cruel paradoja, inmerso en la distancia pudo advertir cuánto conocía al rubio. Y frente a tal descubrimiento, la imagen de un Naruto tan muerto como el _lucky bamboo_ que tenían en casa no se le hizo impropia. Después de todo, era él quien se encargaba de regar y cuidar de la planta.

Le tranquilizaba la certeza de no tener nada que recuperar, sino una vida que reconstruir. Y su vida empezaba con Naruto.

Negado a comer lo que le ofrecieron en el avión, el pelinegro cogió sus maletas. Hacía buen tiempo para echarle una visitadita a su entrañable profesor Kakashi. Él, quien se jactaba de saberlo todo, como si gozara de alguna habilidad especial, seguramente no se extrañaría de verlo en el umbral de su casa.

Si 10 años atrás le hubiesen asegurado que amaría al insoportable número 1 de Konoha, descreído le habría advertido a esa persona que mejor buscara ayuda profesional porque no pensaba coherentemente, y por supuesto, aderezado con un característico bufido de sarcasmo. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

 **~./~./~** **FIN** **~./~./~**

 **Okaeri:** Expresión japonesa para dar la bienvenida a quien vuelve a casa.

 **Babo:** "Tonto" en coreano.


End file.
